


Test Run

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Ripe Fruit [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has developed some  . . . unique kinks. Sam is more than happy to scratch his brother's itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD7PKKstAcg) video.  
> Nsfw, of course.

“You know you want to.”

 

“Fuck you, Sam.”

 

“Come on, Dean. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, especially after the bach-”

 

“ _No_. We don’t talk about that, man, you promised.”

 

“But -”

 

“ _Promised_ , Sammy.”

 

Sam sighs, holding up his hands in surrender. “Fine. We won’t talk about that. But we are gonna talk about _this_.” He gestures at the laptop on Dean’s lap, video paused on the screen. “You’re hard, man, even with the sounds she’s making.”

 

Dean’s cheeks flush pink, and Sam watches his brother shift awkwardly. He knows Dean moments away from bolting, so he leans over, sliding his hand up to fondle Dean’s cock.

 

“You’re so shy sometimes, baby,” he breathes against Dean’s cheek, brushing his lips along stubbled skin. “But it’s okay. It turns you on, and I want to try it as long as you do. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Dean.”

 

“Don’t you ‘baby’ me, Sam,” Dean protests, voice soft and words half-hearted. He swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. But you don’t get to make fun of me or bring it up ever again if it’s too weird.”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

Sam pecks Dean’s lips, before slipping out off the bed and out of reach.

 

“W-wait you mean- now? You wanna do this now?” Dean’s eyes are wide, and the look of panic stops Sam in his tracks.

 

“Unless you you’d rather wait? We don’t have to rush, really I just thought it would be more . . . well, exciting, to do it while it’s fresh?”

 

Dean seems to ponder that for a moment, studying Sam’s face before he nods.

 

“Yeah, alright. You’re right. But you ah, really have grapefruit just layin’ around?””

 

Sam smiles wryly. “I bought some for breakfast.”

 

“Right. Health food. Just, go, Sam okay? Before I chicken out.”

 

Rushing to the kitchen, Sam preps the fruit as fast as he can, knowing Dean will freak himself out if left alone too long. His stomach drops a little when he finds the bed empty on his return, but a quiet cough off to the side reveals Dean sitting in one of the chairs.

 

“Didn’t think we’d want to get it on the sheets,” Dean explains awkwardly. He’s bare from the waist down, towel tucked under him and still, thankfully, fully hard between his thighs. Sam sort of admires the preparation.

 

“Good plan.” Sam kisses Dean again, deeper this time and enjoys the little sigh of pleasure he gets in return. Dean loosens a little under his touch and yeah. That’s perfect. “Sit back, spread your legs. And keep your hands on the arm rests.”

 

Dean moans ever so softly, and lays back in the chair. He’s knees are wide apart, plenty of room for Sam between them.

 

Tossing a pillow to the floor, Sam kneels. He strokes one hand up Dean’s calf, petting his thigh teasingly. It’s easy to sit up enough to get Dean in his mouth, suckling at the tip for just a moment. Then, he’s pulling back and resting the fruit just on the head of his brother’s cock.

 

“Watch, Dean.”

 

A low whine, but Dean obeys, eyes riveted where Sam is pushing the grapefruit around Dean’s cock. Wood creaks under the white-knuckled grip of Dean’s hands, and he’s groaning loudly. It takes Sam a few tries to get the grip right, to get the hang of the twist, but soon enough Dean is arching in his seat. To his credit, his hands haven’t left the armrests and his eyes stay fixated on Sam’s hand.

 

“Fuck, f-fuck, S-sammy, oh _fuck_.” Every word is a pant, high and pressed through teeth. The squish and slap of the fruit echoes loud in the room, and damn if it doesn’t sound lewd to Sam’s ears when combined with Dean’s noises.

 

“Feel good? I knew you’d like it, Dean. Knew you’d been thinking about it, knew for sure when I found that video.”

 

Dean whines, biting his lip but he’s panting too hard to keep his mouth closed. He looks desperate, mouth open, eyes wide, sweat beading on his temples and collarbone.

 

“Sam, I need- God I just-” Words cut off with a frustrated groan and that’s when Sam realizes Dean isn’t going to come from just this. Not yet.

 

Waiting until Dean’s hips are jerking with every twist, Sam pushes up again, trapping the tip of Dean’s cock between his lips. He laps gently, groaning at the taste of precome and sweet fruit. Lifting his eyes to Dean’s, Sam sucks, bobbing his head to the beat of his hand.  

 

Dean’s eyes are frozen on Sam’s face, his mouth, his hand, and when he comes, Sam pulls back just enough to let his come coat Sam’s hand and Dean’s cock. Sam groans at the way his face twists in too-good pleasure, the cry Dean lets out is loud and wordless.

 

Gingerly, Sam pulls the ruined fruit free of Dean’s cock, eyeing the mess of pulp and come left behind. Still, the cleanup is worth it for the dumbfounded look on Dean’s face.

 

“You okay?” Sam asks, resting his clean hand on his brother’s heaving chest. Dean unclamps one hand from the armrest to clutch at Sam’s.

 

“Ah- awesome. I mean. J-Jesus fuck.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam says with a little smile. “You really liked that. That was pretty hot, Dean.”

 

Dean sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He drags Sam up into a kiss, murmuring a soft “Thanks, Sam,” as they break apart.

 

“You wanna shower? I sort need one, too,” Sam gestures to the sticky mess of his hand and chin, the dribble of come and juice that trailed it’s way down his neck.

 

“In a minute. I don’t think I can walk right now.”

 

Sam just laughs, sitting back on his haunches to inspect the remnants of grapefruit in his hand. He picks at it idly, surprised by how much is actually still intact. The weight of Dean’s gaze makes him look up, and he’s startled to find that his brother is watching him.

 

“What?” he asks curiously.

 

“You’re not actually gonna . . .” Dean gestures vaguely, and Sam blushes.

 

On a whim, Sam sucks sticky fingers into his mouth, slurping them clean. He’ll be damned if Dean’s breath doesn’t catch.  It’s easy to pull a section of fruit free, and he holds it up just enough for Dean to see his own come on it before Sam pops it into his mouth. Dean’s eyes drop closed and he covers his face with his hands.

 

“Kinky.” Sam keeps his tone mild. “Good thing I like your come. Now, come on, I seriously need a shower.”

 

Sam tosses the grapefruit in the wastebasket on their way out, but kitten licks at his hand all the way to the shower, grinning when Dean shoves him up against the wall and drops to his knees. Yeah, he’s got no problem with Dean’s kinks at all.

  



End file.
